American Idol!
by Lemony Leafe
Summary: Ten years following Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry, Ron plus two of Hermione's new friends make a trip to Hawaii and are shocked to find Draco, Pansy, and his new buddies Eitan and Nicholas. And just to add to the drama, they get dragged into American Idol.
1. Chapter 1 The Newest Editions!

**American Idol!**

_A/N: _And here is where another fascinating story begins! Lots of singing and stuff, but singing either starts in chapter three, four or five. Actually, there is one song in this, but it is like three seconds long and they are just singing with the radio. And, it will be one or two songs a chapter- NO MORE. Otherwise each chapter will be a million pages long. Anyway…

**Chapter One Part One At Hermione's**

"If you don't choose something soon, Dana, I'm seriously going to hurt you." Said Hermione Granger to her American friend, Dana Repenelli. Dana was flipping anxiously through several dresses, trying to pick one to buy. She had too much of a choice; pink or blue? Yellow or orange? Green or red? Even polka dot or striped.

"Hermione, it's _Hawaii. _Land of cute guys, tanning, and surfing. I need the _perfect _dress." She said with a small smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just like you needed the perfect bikini, the perfect surfing outfit, and the perfect mini-skirt?" Hermione asked. Dana laughed and nodded. "Where did Claudia go, anyway?" She added looking around a little.

"I don't know. Did you check that vintage store over there? It had black clothes in it." Dana said, not looking up.

"I'll go look. She must be there- it's practically the only place with stuff for Goth's." Hermione said, and walked over to the Vintage shop called one word: "GOTHIC".

Ten years ago, Hermione had been at Hogwarts. She had never expected herself to be walking around an overly large mall with two new American friends. Dana was a girly-girl, Claudia Masterson was a Goth, and Hermione was right between them. It was weird of you saw them walking down the street together in a group; one in all of one color that wasn't brown or black, one who just looks normal, and one wearing all black and a black sun hat. Anyway, they had planned a trip for Hawaii that summer, with hopes to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who had seemed to disappear, since neither of them wrote anymore. Well, at least she new everything was okay with them- what could be? He-who-must-not-be-named was dead, anyway.

"Claudia?" Hermione called, walking into the Goth store. Everything was black and purple. No other colors. She saw Claudia a few steps away, and Hermione walked up to her.

"Hermione," She said slowly, turning toward her, "Do I _have _to wear a bikini while I'm there?" Hermione sighed.

"If you don't wear one at some point, you'll get very sweaty and gross. Remember, we're going to Hawaii." Hermione said.

"Goth's don't sweat, Hermione, we simmer." Claudia argued, but still grabbed the black bikini off the shelf. "I've already told you that."

"Yes, I know." Hermione said as she and Claudia walked up to the cashier. "Simmer; that's why you always smell during the summer?" Hermione laughed as Claudia glared at her.

"No, Hermione, what you smell is not me- because I simmer- but instead, it is YOU!" Claudia yelled with a smile.

"Oh, you did not just-" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, but I did." Claudia said. She grabbed the bag and ran out of the shop, Hermione on her tail, now destined to catch her. Claudia ran back to where Dana was, and almost ran into Dana who was finally purchasing a blue dress.

"Watch out, you two!" Dana Laughed as she stumbled when Hermione crashed into her. After another moment, they all started laughing because the male cashier- who was very cute- was staring at them. Dana gave him a wave, grabbed her bag, and the three of them walked out into the mall.

"We better get back and pack." Hermione said. The girls nodded and headed out to the parking lot.

They packed themselves quickly into Dana's PT Cruiser. It was a hot pink, and the only one they had had in stock when it was sold to her. Dana started the car and turned up the radio, and together they sang a bit of a song:

_All:_

_Riding on a river of free way rights, _

_Goodbye city, I'm country bound,_

'_Till Monday rolls around!_

_Gonna kick off my shoes and run in bare feet,_

_Where the grass, and the dirt, and the gravel all meet,_

_Going back to the rural, gonna visit old friends,_

_And feed my soul,_

_Where the blacktop ends…_

"I wish I could sing." Hermione said. She thought she couldn't, even though she did.

"No contests for you then, eh, Hermione?" Dana asked. Hermione shook her head (ha, SURE she'd never be in a singing contest…).

They laughed and stopped singing as they drove, back to the apartment that they shared. Going. Going to pack for Hawaii. Dana was right though- it was the land of cute guys, tanning, and surfing.

Hermione couldn't wait.

**Chapter One Part Two At Draco's**

"EITAN!" Draco Malfoy yelled down the hallway from his bedroom. "WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL?" Eitan Frey popped out from his own room, his black Mohawk freshly gelled.

"Um, I don't know?" He said, but it was more like a question. He was hiding something behind his back. Draco glared at his newfound friend. Eitan smiled and jumped back into his room, locking his door behind him. Draco ran out of his room, wearing only a bath towel, and slammed on Eitan's door.

"EITAN, GIVE IT BACK!" Draco yelled, pounding harder on the door. He took a few steps back and lunged at the door as Eitan opened it. Draco ran threw the doorway and hit Eitan's bed with a thud, then fell to a sitting position on the floor. He stood back up quickly, standing in front of Eitan. "Eitan, you know I look terrible without the gel!" Draco yelled, swiping the hair gel from Eitan's hand (Draco's hair looked as it did in his first year at Hogwarts).

"I know." Eitan said with a small smile.

"Erg, why can't you just get your own thing of gel?" Draco yelled at him, but slightly laughing, too.

"Can you all stop yelling?" Nicholas Checchi said, peering into the room. His sandy hair was in his face. You couldn't even see his eyebrows. Then again, you never could. "There are other people in this apartment, you know?" He said, smiling.

"Blah, blah, blah." Eitan said in a high-pitched mimicking voice. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I do not have a high-pitched voice." Nicholas said to them, matter-of-factly."Second of all, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and pack for our trip." He finished, and then turned away on his heel.

"I know what you're packing! Mostly bathing suits to impress the _ladies_! All because of Hawaii, I just know it!" Draco yelled, then walked out of Eitan's room and back into his own.

"Yea, and you DO have a high-pitched voice! Well, maybe not too high but-" Draco heard Eitan yelling across the large apartment.

"Oh, be quiet, for once!" Nicholas argued. Draco laughed a little.

Draco Malfoy had met two new British friends after 'dumping' Crabbe and Goyle. They had been getting too dumb. Draco though, had never expected to see himself with Eitan the Goth punk, and the too-preppy Nicholas. They made good cronies, though, because they were both more muscular and strong that Draco. That, and they were funny; much more so than Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle ever were.

"So," Draco mumbled to himself after applying his hair gel. He blinked at his empty pack, and then to his bursting drawer. "We need garments," and he walked over and grabbed some undergarments from his drawer and shoved them in his pack. "And… shirts." He said. He walked back to his drawer and pulled out several shirts, than shoved them also in his pack. "Pants…" He said, pulling out shorts. "Bathing suits." He said, smiling. He pulled out several pairs. Big, baggy blue swimming trunks, a bit tighter red ones, big purple-ish ones, or skintight, short green ones? He stuffed the red and the green in his pack, of course, because they were the most skintight.

"MAAAALLLLFOOOOY, YOU ARE TALKING TO YOURSEEEEELLLLFFFF AGAAAIIN!" He heard Nicholas yelled. Draco swore he was like Mad-Eye Moody and could hear across rooms. Draco shoved everything else he needed in his pack, before realizing he had something sticky all over his hands. He shoved a few things aside, and then picked up one of his undergarments. It was sticky and smelled like syrup. Only one person would play such a prank before their trip to Hawaii.

"NIIICCCHHHOOOOOLLLAAASS!" Draco yelled and walked out of his room and down the hall. He pounded on Nicholas's door. "NICHOLAS!" He yelled again.

"Aw, you found out about syrup, didn't you?" He heard Nicholas ask.

"YYEEESSS!" Draco screamed. There was silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DESERVE IT!" He heard Nicholas laughing.

"No, I don't now, do I?" Draco yelled through the door.

"No, but who cares!" Nicholas laughed. Draco frowned and turned away. Then, Draco stomped all the way to the bathroom where he could wash out his syrup-cover undergarments.

Thanks to Nicholas, lord of all pranks.

But, nor Draco or Hermione knew that they were going to Hawaii the same time as the other. In fact, they probably didn't even remember each other...

_A/N: _Well, there is chapter one, tell me what you think. R&R!

By the way, tell me how you liked the syrup in the underpants thing, because that came straight from my mind (obviously).


	2. Chapter 2 Pranks and More!

**American Idol!**

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Thanks are sent to all my readers and reviewers! Okay, in this chapter Pansy Parkinson jumps into the story, so we will start at Draco's; oh and there is another prank or two here…

**Chapter Two Part one At Draco's**

The apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Draco held the pepper spray in one hand, and his wand in the other; he had been there alone and heard someone sneaking about the place. CRASH! Something smashed in the kitchen as it hit the floor. He heard someone swear. Draco raised his wand and, sliding against the wall, peered into the now empty kitchen. He swallowed hard and walked in, right as Eitan jumped out from behind the counter covered in blood.

No wait, that was ketchup.

"Eitan, you idiot! You scared me to bloody death!" Draco yelled setting down the pepper spray. He pushed his wand back into his back jean pocket.

"Ha, ha, that was the point!" Eitan said. He wiped the ketchup off his face. Draco, laughing but nonetheless quiet annoyed, picked up the ketchup bottle. He opened it and squirted it at Eitan. "HEY!" Eitan yelled as a wave of ketchup flew and splattered all over his face.

"And my point there was to cover you in ketchup." Draco protested, laughing harder. Eitan was a Goth, but no one said he wasn't funny.

"AHHH, MY EYES! THEY BUUURRRNNN!" He yelled dramatically, falling to the floor. Draco had another bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. That was right before Nicholas snuck up behind him and dumped a bunch of ice down Draco's shirt. Draco screamed, even though he tried not to. The worst part was, his shirt was tucked in, and the ice sat there, freezing his lower back. Draco started freaking out and twirled around in circles, trying to get to the back of his shirt. Meanwhile, Nicholas was practically rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Oh, duh!" Draco said, realizing two things. The first was that he could just un-tuck his shirt. He un-tucked it and the ice cubes hit the floor, smashing into little pieces. The second thing he realized was that Eitan had just been a distraction so that Nicholas could pull another prank of Draco. Draco growled, and then laughed.

"Ha, ha, got you! AGAIN!" Nicholas and Eitan yelled in unison. They were all laughing now.

"Alright, enough, enough you guys. We need to talk about tomorrow." Draco said, and they stopped laughing and sat down around a table. Draco set out four plane tickets. "We leave tomorrow at 7:30 am, sharp." He continued. "So we should probably leave around… Nicholas, you're the smart one. When should we leave?" Eitan and Draco looked at Nicholas.

"Well," He said, "The airport is about half and hour away, and we should get there an hour before our planes takes off, so around 6:00." He said. Eitan groaned.

"6:00? AM, you mean? Goth's are not supposed to wake up at 6:00! The sun will be coming up, and that is when it is at it's brightest!" Eitan complained. "Alright, fine." He said.

"I just have one question." Nicholas said. "Why is there four tickets, when only three of us are going?" Draco looked at the floor.

"Um… did I forget to mention that Pansy is coming along?" He said apologetically. Eitan and Nicholas groaned and glared at Draco.

"Why are you taking your maniac girlfriend!" Eitan exclaimed.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! She is just a maniac, like you said, and she WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco protested madly. "And she begged and begged to come, and you just can't deny those maniac eyes!" Nicholas and Eitan groaned again.

"Great, now the trip is ruined!" Eitan said, tossing his hands in the air and leaning back in his seat.

"It is not ruined, it is just-" Draco began, but was cut off by an insanely loud banging on their door. "Um… I'll get it." Draco said, and stood up to walk to the door.

When he opened it, he almost screamed like he had when Nicholas filled his shirt with ice cubes. There, standing before him, was Pansy Parkinson, but she had changed. For the worse.

She had died her hair the same color as Draco's.

"What do you think, Drakey?" She asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Draco was silent. He had to say, it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen.

"Uh…" Was the only thing that left this mouth. He sighed. Pansy was soooo full of herself.

"Yea, I know! Anyway, I decided to stay here tonight and we can go to the airport tomorrow morning together instead of meeting there! I'll stay in the living space and sleep on the couch, I don't mind! Isn't that spectacular? Well, I'll go get settled, I brought in my suitcase, and could you get the other two suitcases and my purse? Thanks, you're a doll, bye!" She said fast and perky. Before Draco had any time to decipher half of what Pansy had just said, she kissed him on the cheek and rushed off toward the kitchen.

"Don't kiss me!" Draco said, but Pansy must not of heard him. She was very annoying. He heard he start talking to Eitan and Nicholas, who were still in the kitchen.

"Hi guys! I'm going to stay here for the night and…" She kept talking but Draco didn't listen. He looked out the open door at her red Toyota. He sighed. Her two other suitcases barely fit in her car. He sighed. Normally he would've just used his wand, but being that he was in a muggle filled area...

And sadly, he stepped out into the sun to drag in her bags. And her purse, of course.

**Chapter Two Part Two at Hermione's**

Hermione was sitting on her bed in her room. She looked over at her one suitcase that was holding a week's worth of clothing, accessories, and everything else that anyone would even need on a trip to Hawaii. She got off her bed and looked into her mirror that had been in her own bathroom. What did she see? She saw herself obviously, but she felt strange. Different. She hadn't used magic in a long time, and she decided to use it now. She took her wand out of her inside pocket (which she had inserted into every article of clothing for maximum wand keep-age) and poked at her hair. It wasn't frizzy, and wasn't exactly curly; well, at least not as much as it used to be. Before now, when she had gone to Hogwarts, everyone had known her for her big front teeth and frizzy hair. Well, first off, she no longer had big front teeth. They were straight, even, and white… secondly, her hair had went from Frizz Town, to a beautiful city of flowers and happy people (so, don't compare it to New York. A/N: Just kidding with the New York thing). Her hair was perfectly curled, and not too much. Her hair started out straight, then got a little curlier, then a bit more, until the bottom was all curled up. Also, she now had a few black streaks (Claudia's Idea for the black streaks) down her light brown hair (Dana's Idea to make her hair lighter). It actually looked really good. She stopped poking at her hair. _Why change it? _She thought.

Next, she looked at her face. Her eyes were fine with long eyelashes and no bushy eyebrows; no acne or skin damage from the sun. Perfect sized lips and teeth. So, she didn't need to do anything to her face; or her body. She stared at the rest of her. A perfect hourglass shape. Good sized bust, not a bad bottom, skinny stomach… she could deny it no longer.

She was hot.

But, she was nowhere near as hot as Dana; or as Claudia. With Claudia's perfectly straight, shoulder length black hair, and with Dana's flawless skin and wardrobe, Hermione could not compete. Not a problem though. Hermione pocketed her wand again and walked out into the living space, where Dana and Claudia were using their wands (yes, Dana, Claudia, Nicholas and Eitan can do magic, too!) to stack things onto other things.

"What _are _you two doing?" Asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Nothing." They said innocently at the same time. Hermione shrugged, and after they put the furniture back into it's proper spots, she and Claudia and Dana sat down and started to talk about what they were going to do while in Hawaii.

"Surfing, tanning, and _hot hunting!_" Dana said. Hermione and Claudia stared at her.

"Hot hunting? That's what you have called it?" Hermione asked her. Dana smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll probably go to the spa and sit in a dark corner, while sitting a hot tub at the same time." Claudia said. Hermione and Dana laughed at her joke. Claudia did not laugh. "I was totally serious." She responded.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You are doing everything we're doing!" Dana said. Claudia sighed. "What do you want to do while we're there, Hermione?" She added, turning to Hermione. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose I'll just follow whatever you to do. Although…" She said.

"Although what, H?" Dana asked. She and Claudia exchanged glances.

"First, NEVER, EVER call me H again, okay?" Hermione said. Dana blushed and nodded. "Second, although I did want to see if I could look around for Harry and Ron. You know, the ones I told you two about?"

"Oh, yea! Potty and Weasel, is it?" Claudia asked. She laughed a little. Hermione glared at her.

"_Potter _and _Weasley,_ Claudia, Potter and Weasley. Don't make jokes about my friends last names." Hermione hissed. Claudia recoiled and leaned back in her seat.

"I can't wait to go." Said Dana.

"Me too." Agreed Claudia and Hermione.

Hmm, image Hermione's surprise when she meets up with an old enemy, later on.

A/N: There. Another chapter done. Tune in for more with the next chapter, when they GO TO Hawaii, and don't just talk about it! R&R please, NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3 Suprises, Oh My!

**American Idol!**

A/N: Okay then! Here is the lovely chapter three for American Idol! Hope you like it, R&R! Sorry, short A/N today, also sorry for the long delay for a new chapter, I've just been really busy-ucky with school…

**Chapter Three To the airport with both!**

"Come on, come on!" Hermione cried as Dana and Claudia struggled to stay caught up with her. They were supposed to be on their way to Hawaii at 7:30 AM- it was already 7:00 and they hadn't left their apartment yet. Dana had decided to sleep in and refused to even move at 6:00 when they were supposed to be awake and getting ready. Hermione grabbed their bags, and as fast as light, shoved them in the truck, jumped in the drivers seat, and drove off just as Dana and Claudia shut their doors.

"It's okay, Hermione, we'll get there in time." Dana said.

"Dana, do you not understand the laws of physics? We'll be cutting it bloody close, and we'll be lucky if we even get to the airport as our plane gates close…" Hermione complained.

"She is right, Dana. You should always be at the airport an hour before your plane leaves." Claudia agreed.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, speeding up a little more.

Meanwhile, Draco, Pansy, Nicholas, and Eitan were sitting impatiently in the airport, waiting for the gates to open. Eitan was holding a newspaper (he hated reading the news) and was flipping the pages all over the place- and apparently trying to read it upside down. Hmm, must have been more exciting like that. Nicholas was talking to himself- rehearsing for this weird play thing he was supposed to do when they got back from Hawaii. He looked quite frustrated, though- probably because Eitan kept hitting him in the face with the newspaper. Pansy was fiddling in her purse; she would pull out make up, put it on, pull out more make-up, and put it on… Draco was the only one not doing anything. The only thing he was doing was groaning madly ever time Pansy put on fresh lipstick and then kissed him on the cheek. The kiss was bad enough, but with lipstick, too; it was just insane.

Draco leaned away just as Pansy tried to kiss him again- he stood up fast and said, "Okay, I'm going to get soda's, does anyone want soda's?" He took another step away from Pansy.

"Mountain Dew." Nicholas stated quickly.

"Dr. Pepper… mixed with Root Beer." Eitan mumbled from under the newspaper that was all over him now. Pansy opened her mouth to speak.

"They don't have that." Draco said to her before stumbling off quickly. He sighed as he made his way to the front counter. It was almost time to get on the plane- about 5 more minutes. "Um, hi." He said to the guy at the counter. "Can I get a Mountain Dew, a Dr. Pepper Root Beer cross, and a cup of ice?"

"Mm-hm." The guys said. "Whose the ice for?" He asked as he filled one glass with Mountain Dew.

"Me." Draco said, breathing deeply. He never had told anyone, but he wasn't particularly fond of flying- especially if it had those tiny bathrooms, and Pansy was on the same flight as him. In this case, he was mostly afraid of being on a plane with Pansy.

"Is it a girl, or the plane?" They guy asked as he mixed Dr. Pepper and Root Beer in another cup.

"Um, a bit of both, I suppose- hey, why are you asking me all these questions?" Draco growled. The guy shrugged, putting the three cups into a little brown cardboard carrying thing.

"Interested, I suppose. I don't fly because of girls and those tiny bathrooms… I mean, think about what could happen…" He sighed. Draco almost puked right there. He tried to say something else, but he was too afraid that if he opened his mouth that he would throw-up. Instead, he just set the money on the counter and rushed away. But, as he took about two steps away from the counter with the perverted man, three girls were rushing and crashed right into him. The girls and him tripped to the floor, and the soda's did this sort of flip- and one by one landed on his head. First the Mountain Dew, then the Dr. Pepper Root Beer clash, and finally- with a shriek from Draco- the cup of ice. He felt more sick now than ever- in an embarrassed way. He sat up with his eyes closed and he had a frustrated look on his face. The girls were breathing deeply and the gasped.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry!" cried a girl named Hermione Granger that Draco forgot had existed. So, obviously, he really didn't know who was talking to him. He opened his eyes and saw them- a Goth girl, a preppy girl, and a brown-haired, hot-looking girl. They helped him up, and some of the ice fell out the back of his shirt. Eitan, Nicholas, and Pansy were rushing over. Pansy was first and shoved aside the three girls and brushed Draco off with a napkin. Draco furiously shoved her away from him.

"I'm fine, it's okay, let's just go guys." He said to Nicholas, Eitan and somewhat to Pansy. And as they walked off, through the intercom they heard: "Flight number 674 to Hawaii, now boarding, gate number 14." They pulled out their tickets and rushed toward the gate. Hermione had a strange look on her face, like she recognized him…

"Hermione, you okay?" Dana asked quietly. Hermione nodded and they too pulled out the tickets and rushed to gate number 14.

"Come on." Hermione said as they walked off.

Everybody was frantic as they loaded onto the plain to finally go to Hawaii. Everyone was scrambling to their seats, trying to not drop anything they had. Hermione found herself being pushed several times, and Dana had already slapped someone who had grabbed her and started yelling at her and giving her kisses. Too bad he had been speaking in Portuguese and no one could understand him. Hermione, annoyed by these maniacs, slowly moved her wand around in her pocket until everyone around her- except for magical people- stopped moving. She was slightly surprised that several other people who must have been witches or wizards were still shifting around. One of the men nodded gratefully at Hermione and thanked her as he slid between two young girls. But, most surprisingly to the three girls was that the guy they had ran into and his friends were moving, too. Hermione had this strange feeling that she knew him…

Dana and Claudia shoved her forward into her seat, and Dana used her wand to make everyone continue after all the moving people had token her seats. Dana whispered quietly: "Do you know that guy and his friends?" She asked.

"Maybe- but I don't think so." Hermione laughed. She leaned forward in her seat to see who was sitting in the row before her (Hermione had the aisle seat). She peered at the man who had tipped his hat at her. He had his head down so she could not see his face. He also had a friend now, who he nudged in the ribs. He too was wearing a hat covering his face. Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. She shrieked loudly as the two men took off their hats at the same time and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Hermione looked shocked before standing up and hugging them. Dana and Claudia stood too, their eyes wide.

"Oh my god! Harry, Ron, I thought I'd never see you again!" Hermione said in an excited whisper.

A/N: Oh, surprise, surprise! Dun, dun, what will happen next? Will Draco and Hermione ever recognize each other? And where have Harry and Ron been all this time? R&R to find out in the next edition! Oh, and by the way, now that school is almost over, I think two things: 1) more story updates 2) a new Danny Phantom story coming out on when I finish Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans 2! Okay, bye now, R&R, no flames!


	4. Chapter 4 American Idol!

**American Idol!**

A/N: I know it has been a while, for all of my readers- but as we all know I am far too determined to try to do more than one story at a time. Now, I just got another chapter up on HPMTBO2, so I can get this one up in the meantime! Now, lovely chapter four!

**Chapter Four Harry and Ron's Appearance!**

"Hermione!" Harry said. "We found you… finally." He said, a hint of complaint in his voice.

"What do you mean _finally?_ I've been searching for you two forever." She said.

"No wonder we couldn't find each other… we were too busy to stop and wait because we were looking for you." Ron said.

"Uh…" Claudia mumbled. Hermione looked that way.

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed. "Harry, Ron, this is Claudia and Dana. They're from America originally. Dana, Claudia, this is who I've been looking for, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione finished.

"Pleasure." Ron and Harry said, outstretching their hands. Dana took Harry's and Claudia took Ron's.

"Nice to meet you." Dana said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hermione here has told us _all _about you. Literally." Claudia said after shaking Ron's hand and letting go.

"Really? And what exactly did she say about us?" Ron asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Things." Dana said. They laughed. Finally, Hermione, Dana, and Claudia took their seats, which were right next to Harry and Ron. They quickly used their wand when no one was looking to move the seats together so they could talk without having to yell across the aisle. "So," Dana said a few minutes later, "How did you know we were going to Hawaii?"

"And how did you know what plane we were on?" Claudia asked.

"And what time we left and what are seats were?" Hermione finished. Those were dumb questions.

"Magic." Harry answered simply. "For some reason before this we didn't use magic to try and find you. We supposed that since Voldemort's downfall, it was better to lay low for a little bit." He finished. Ron still twitched a little at Voldemort's name, even though Harry murdered him in their seventh year (A/N: I didn't write a seventh book to go before this one, so let's just say that that was what happened, kay?).

"But, after a while, we realized that using magic may be the only way to find you." Ron added. "And alas, here we are now."

"Oh. So, I guess will be spending some time together in Hawaii." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

"I thought that when we got their, maybe we all could try out for American Idol. I don't know if we can sing, but it would be interesting…" Ron said. Hermione, Dana, and Claudia exchanged looks. Hermione gave them a quizzical look. Suddenly, Dana and Claudia smiled brightly. Hermione wished she knew what was going on, but the word singing made her very nervous.

Meanwhile, a few seats back, Pansy, Draco, Eitan, and Nicholas sat together, talking in hushed voices.

"American what?" Draco asked, a little louder than intended. Pansy had just mentioned something about a popular T.V. show that happened to be being held in Hawaii.

"American IDOL, Drakey." Pansy corrected him.

"Stop calling me that." Draco insisted. Pansy shook her head, smiling and winking. Draco frowned. "So, what is this show thing, anyway?" He asked, looking at Eitan and Nicholas. Eitan shrugged.

"Singing contest. People sing and try to get the title of AMERICAN IDOL. Fancy show, if you ask me…" Nicholas said.

"SINGING!" Draco practically yelled. "I- DO- NOT- SING!" He whispered madly at Pansy through clenched teeth.

"You sing fine in the shower." Eitan laughed. Draco stared daggers at him. Eitan shrugged again and looked back at his book.

"Drakey, I just think it would be a fun thing to do together. You know, just the two of us…" She mumbled.

"Hey!" Eitan and Nicholas growled, glaring at her.

"And you two." She added, not even looking at them. Pansy drew an invisible circle on Draco's shoulder with her finger. "Please?" She begged, bringing out the puppy eyes. "Plllleeeeeaaaaasssssssssseeeeee?" She said annoyingly.

"Urg…" Draco growled, looking out the window next to him. He rolled his eyes as Pansy started to raw another circle. He slapped her hand away. "Maybe…" He said finally, and quietly. Eitan and Nicholas gasped a little.

"Oh, goody! It'll be fun Drakey-" She started.

"Wait, I didn't finish." Draco said, looking back at her slyly.

"I knew there would be a catch." Eitan quietly mumbled to Nicholas. They nodded.

"Maybe… if you never, ever, ever, _ever_… call me Drakey again." Draco finished, smiling. Nicholas smiled at Eitan.

"That'd do us all a favor." He mumbled to Eitan. They nodded again. It was very quiet for a moment as Pansy sat there, staring blankly at Draco. She blinked sadly. Draco looked her directly in the eyes- trying to tell her that he was far more serious than he was acting. Pansy seemed to be getting the drift.

"Uh…" She mumbled. "Okay. " Draco's smile fell. He though for sure she would keep calling him that and they wouldn't have to do the stupid show thing. He felt worse now- he pretty much _had _to do it.

Draco sighed.

Meanwhile again, Hermione had just been explained to about what American Idol was. She seemed very hesitant about it.

"I told you guys," She hissed quietly, "I can not sing. I'm just not good at it." She looked at her feet quietly.

"Well, that's okay. I'm not either." Ron insisted. Hermione did realize that that was probably true. "All we want is to try for the first round, then we can go do something else when they yell 'leave, you stink!'" He said, smiling. Hermione felt a little better now.

"Well…" She said quietly. The other exchanged excited looks, hoping she would say she would at least do that… "Okay. I'll do it!" She said finally. The others cheered loudly, attracting the whole planes attention. The quieted down quickly.

_This is going to be interesting… _Hermione and Draco thought at the same time.

A/N: And there you have it. Ohhh… okay, in the next chapter they'll get to Hawaii and things will get interesting, that's for sure… will they recognize each other? How will the whole American Idol thing turn out? AND WILL PANSY REALLY STOP CALLING DRACO 'DRAKEY'? All in the next chapter…

Thanks for reading, R&R, no flames!


	5. Chapter 5 The Terrible Buggy

**American Idol!**

A/N: Finally, another chapter is up, after like… a year.. YAY! Thanks anyway to all the people who did give me some form of review (even though a few are only two words long…). Anyway, just to warn you this chapter may not make a lot of sense and/or make you laugh. ALSO, sorry it took so long to get up another chapter… I figure since I have writers block on the other, I might as well work on this one! Here it is before you die:

**Chapter Five In Hawaii!**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dana, and Claudia stepped out of the gate and into the Hawaiian airport. There were several Hawaiian dancers swinging their hips back and forth, giving everybody those neat little flower-necklace things. Hermione got a blue one, where as Dana got red, poor Claudia got pink, Harry got yellow, and Ron also got red. Dana offered to switch with Claudia, who gratefully accepted, practically through the pink flowers at Dana. They continued on and walked over to a counter where they would need to rent a car to get to their hotel. Hermione only hoped that they had a vehicle large enough for five people. She walked up to the tan woman who was furiously typing on her keyboard. Hermione smiled at the woman. She looked up finally from her typing.

"Can I help you?" She asked sharply, her voice shocking Hermione a little bit.

"Yes, I need to rent a car. Well, a van, more likely," Hermione said kindly. Without a word, the woman looked back at her computer and began typing again.

Click, click, click, click, click… Hermione bit her lip as three or four minutes passed. A small group walked up behind them. It was the same person who Hermione had run into at the original airport. She looked away and blinked silently back at the woman. She saw that the woman's nametag said "Dorothy". Hermione smiled as Dorothy turned back. She frowned, and then Hermione frowned.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we only have one car currently available. And it's a Volkswagen Beetle." Hermione groaned under her breath and looked at Harry, Ron and her two other friends. She doubted their ability to fit into a Beetle.

Suddenly the blonde-haired person behind her shoved himself forward to the woman. He started at her, mouth agape.

* * *

"One car? One bloody car? But we need to get around this place!" Draco screamed, not paying any attention to the large group of five that he had rushed passed.

"Well, you should've booked a car earlier!" The woman named Dorothy snapped back at him. He glared at her. "So, one of you two groups can either take the car, not, or you could all just share it for all I care!" Draco looked at Dorothy, stunned. He took a step back, still glaring at her. Dorothy printed out a form for the cars registration and held it out, waiting to see if one of the groups would take it. Draco reached for it at the same time as the brown haired girl next to her. Both their hands latched onto it. Then they paused and looked at each other, glaring. Pansy popped up from behind him.

"We could try and share it… it would be really tight, but at least we could get to our hotel," She said shyly, giving the brunette a small fake smile.

"No!" Draco yelled, looking back at Pansy menacingly. "There is no fricking way I am sharing a bloody Beetle with a random group of _5 _people! There is NO WAY!"

* * *

"I can't believe we are going to try and share a Beetle with a random group of people," Eitan mumbled under his breath, looking at the tiny green Beetle in front of him. Draco sighed, not even looking at it. His hand was over his head. Eitan shook his head in disgust, then pulled the front passenger door open, pushed the seat forward, and squished into the back, pressing himself firmly against the door.

On the opposite side, Claudia had opened the driver door and done the same process, except she scooted next to the goth-punk person. She felt related to him…they were too close for her taste. They glared at one another for a moment before looking away. Next to shove themselves in were Ron and then Harry. Ron ended up being a bit crushed between Harry and Claudia… and Eitan, who looked at the strangers, looked flat. They had managed four people in the back.

Next was Dana. She had to figure out a way into the back seat, too. As did Nicholas. They both climbed in uncomfortable. Dana had to sit on Harry's lap while Nicholas had to sit on Claudia's. They all looked very squished. Eitan pulled his arm up and reached up as though begging for air. He looked like he was falling of the seat.

"I… need… air!" He gasped breathlessly before finally finding the window button. He pressed it vigorously but it did nothing. He groaned.

"The car isn't on, you idiot!" Nicholas said to him, looking down as her bent over so he didn't hit the roof. Eitan rolled his eyes.

Hermione, Draco, and Pansy were left. Pansy had offered to drive. So Hermione and Draco, unknowing still of who each other was, pushed the seats back to normal, making the people in the back groan loudly. Especially Ron, who yelled, "God, we're gonna get arrested for having this many people in a car!" Meanwhile, Eitan smashed his face up against the window in angst.

Draco took a seat in the passenger seat, Hermione slid uncomfortably into the middle of the front, and finally Pansy climbed in the drivers seat. She and Draco closed their doors, and they had officially stuck nine people uncomfortably into a tiny green Volkswagen Beetle.

After a short paused, Eitan moaned again and Pansy started the car and opened his window before he suffocated. He gladly thrust his head out the window gratefully. Hermione looked back quickly to see that Claudia was indeed still alive; she hadn't mad much noise, but she was looking at Hermione with a very evil look.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes later before Hermione spoke. She broke the silence by looking at the blonde girl next to her and asking quietly, "So… what's your name?" The girl briefly looked at her.

"Pansy," She said unfathomably. Hermione nodded and looked forward again.

There was another long silence. Then Hermione suddenly gasped and nearly sad something bad. The Pansy person looked at her, shocked, as did the others in the car. "What?" Pansy asked.

"Are you… is your last name… Parkinson?" Hermione asked very shakily. She shifted and looked at the blonde boy next to her. _Please say no, please say no! _Hermione thought vigorously.

"Uh… yea… why?"

And then Harry gasped. Hermione knew he understood.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… now what? Wait and see in the next chapter! R&R, no flames please! Also, sorry this chapter sucks. My bad. 


	6. Chapter 6 Feeling Fugly!

**American Idol!**

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but I finally have a new chapter. I'm actually going to read for grammar mistakes this time, though, so it won't be as messed up as chapter five. Anyway, here is chapter six all, with new, better written paragraphs! ….Well, maybe.

**Chapter Six They Discover…**

"Just… PULL OVER PANSY! Just do it!" Draco yelled as he scooted completely against his door. Pansy veered to the right and the vehicle shuddered to a slow stop. Draco, beads of sweat running down the side of his head, flung his door open and launched himself onto the ground. Pansy flung her door open too and waddled over to Draco to help him up. Hermione was next stepping out. Her face was pale and she looked like she was about to be sick; but she managed not to. "You!" Draco said loudly, pointing at Hermione. He stood up, using Pansy's shoulder for balance. "Granger?!" He yelled again, but this time he sounded almost… confused. It was the look he carried on his face now, also. Harry and Ron had managed to pull themselves out next. "Potter? Weasley?!" Draco yelled again, pointing a shaky hand at them, his voice squeaking when he talked.

"Gah, Malfoy!" Harry lunged at Draco, but Ron grabbed his shoulders and held him. Harry went through some maniacal struggling; then finally eased back, knowing that killing Malfoy on the highway in Hawaii wasn't the best idea he had ever had.

"No, no, no, on, no, no, no, no!" Draco yelled shaking his head and pacing around in circles now. "No! We can't just be conveniently placed at the same place at the same time! No, no, no! We just can't!" He was talking more to himself now than he was anyone else. Pansy watched with a worried look. He turned back to the trio suddenly, angry again. "No! I don't want them to be in this car, I don't want them to be going to the same hotel; and please, please tell me that they aren't doing those American Idol try-outs, too!" Draco yelled, whipping back around to Pansy at the last moment. Almost beginning to cry, she shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to the trio.

"And what if we are going to stay in the car?" Ron yelled back at Draco, raising his brow at him and giving him a dirty look.

Harry continued, "And what if we are going to the same hotel?" he almost lunged at him again, but managed to keep himself under control. Both boys, and Pansy and Draco, looked at Hermione, expecting her to say something. It took a moment, but she managed to utter words quietly while staring at Draco.

"And what if… God forbid, we were also going to the American Idol try-outs?" She added a small twinge of forcefulness, just enough o make her point, anyway. Draco's mouth was agape and he had gone pale again. He shook his head.

"No… no bloody way!" He yelled he stumbled backward again and slammed to the ground. Rhythmically he slid backward. Hand, foot, hand, foot… until he found himself in the grass against a palm tree, nowhere else to go.

Hermione could barely remember the last time Draco looked like he did now. He looked like a human, a muggle, vulnerable and confused at the people before him. Could the last time have been when they were fighting off Voldemort, and Hermione had given him mercy? Perhaps… she shook her head and watched in silence as Pansy rushed over to his aid, kneeling down to his level and fanning his head with her shirt.

"Drakey? Drakey… are you okay?" She asked. Draco slowly turned his head to look at her, a dark look swallowing his face.

"No! I'm not okay! My three worst enemies are here and you; YOU WON'T STOP CALLING ME BLOODY DRAKEY!" He screamed at her. She fell backward into a sitting position and got very quiet. Hermione took a small step toward him.

"Listen, if you could just drive us to the hotel, I swear we'll never see you again this entire trip, okay?" Hermione asked quietly, and as politely as she could possibly muster. Draco turned his attention onto Hermione and off of Pansy to listen to her proposition. His eye twitched a little bit.

"But I hate you! I don't want to drive you anywhere if I have to be within a fifty foot radius!" He screamed at her, standing up and walking right up to her. Hermione was angry now.

"Yea, and like I'd want to be around you, grease-head!" She yelled at him, pushing her face closer for dominance. His eyes widened. No one had the right to make fun of his gel!

"At least my grease is better than that mangled cat on your head that you call _hair_!" He yelled back, pushing closer until their noses were practically touching. They growled at each other and glared daggers.

"I PUNCHED YOU BEFORE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Hermione screamed. She flailed her right arm and Draco ducked, almost attempting a Matrix, but rather, he just tried not to get hit. Pansy shrieked and stood up, ran over to Draco, and pulled him away from Hermione. Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione, making sure that she couldn't take a shot again. Both glared at each other from afar.

"That's enough, you Gryffindor jerks can walk for all we care!" Pansy screamed. Claudia and Dana had just climbed out to see what was happening. Glaring at the five-some, Pansy dragged Draco back to the now un-cramped beetle, got in, started the car, and drove away. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dana, and Claudia blinked as it drove off.

"Now what? We walk?" Ron asked, groaning. "This is terrible!" Harry snickered under his breath.

"No it isn't, Ron. They've over-looking one small detail." The others blinked at him and he pointed down the street.

* * *

Draco groaned. "Yea, nice going Pansy." He said, glaring at nothing in particular as the car peeled to a stop before the hotel.

"Don't worry," Eitan said with a mocking smile, "I'm sure that Pansy didn't know we were only two blocks away from the hotel." Pansy looked back at him, then to the front again, then slammed her head against the steering wheel, feeling stupid and, to be blunt, fugly.

A/N: …Yes. D Not a bad chapter, I guess. So, now they all know, what will happen next? R&R, no flames!


End file.
